


A Bond Not Easily Broken

by NotAShipAnArmada



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAShipAnArmada/pseuds/NotAShipAnArmada
Summary: What happens after Ben Solo didn't die? Be prepared for lots of feels and naughtiness in later chapters!
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. A Bond Not Easily Broken

The sudden shift in weight, the obvious change between life and death, pulled Rey down sharply as Ben slumped to the hard ground.

"Ben... No, you can't leave.. You said I would never be alone..." Rey whispered, tears brimming heavily in her eyes, but stubbornly refusing to fall. "Please, be with me..." 

She let her head rest gently on his unmoving chest, gently starting to weep in her loss. How could she have everything, then nothing again so suddenly? It wasn't fair!

In her grief, she failed to notice the gentle thrumming of the force, seemingly coming from below, like the energy of the planet was grieving as well. But grief is not in the forces nature, and slowly she noticed a warmth growing from everywhere she was touching Ben, where he touched the ground, and then even the places that simply touched air seemed to start vibrating with energy. 

"What..." Rey started, but was cut off as the warmth and energy simply... stopped. Cut off, as quickly as Ben had fallen to the ground. Rey pushed herself to kneel beside him, eyes searching frantically over his face. Was it possible, maybe their bond, maybe simply the gentle will of the force could cause such a miracle?

A sharp inhale and a sudden rush of pink to deathly pale cheeks confirmed Rey's suspicions! Her hands immediately went to his face, cradling gently, even as her fingertips dug in against those sharp cheek bones.

"Ben? Come on Ben, open your eyes..." Rey whispered, giving his head a gentle shake. She barely noticed the tears streaming down her face, up until one landed just below his eye and he twitched almost in annoyance before cracking said eye open.

"You know, I don't think this really calls for tears." He said hoarsely, quirking a pained smirk. Rey let out a bark of a laugh, a smile as wide as the one after their kiss breaking upon her face, causing Ben to grin just as wide. Rey started to laugh, half out of shock and half out of relief, Ben slowly joining in before they both laid there simply laughing in what they realized as finally a truly joyous moment!

Finally, Rey composing herself to the best of her ability, still grinning ear to ear, she grabbed his hand and they both painfully struggled to their feet. Even with the joy of victory and life upon them, they were both still very weak and injured.

"Come on, don't think that X wing of yours will fit us both. I'm sure your friends are wondering about you." Ben said, still unable to wipe a tired smile off his face. "We can take mine. It'll be cramped, but it will get us where we're going."

"And where is that?" Rey asked, confused. Where could they go, after all? Ben was still known as Kylo Ren, and those crimes are not easily forgiven after all.

"Considering the state of things, and the state of the First Order, I think your resistance would be glad to see you. And..." Ben looked to the ground, almost nervously scuffing his foot in the dirt. "I think it's time I made some apologies, don't you?"

"Ben... You know as well as I do, some people won't understand. They might not even give you a chance to explain!" Rey started to panic, after all she couldn't lose him again, especially to something she could very well stop!

Ben quickly brought his hands to her face, brushing his thumbs gently over her cheeks and smoothing into her hair. "Hey, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, never again ok? After all, I got a badass jedi on my side. What more can you ask for?" And there was that cocky grin again, reminding Rey faintly of his father. She shook her head, a bemused smile replacing her worried frown.

"Fine, but we take it one step at a time, got it? Everything together."

"Together." Ben nodded, grasping her hand firmly in his.

With hands entwined, and heads held high, they swiftly moved to Ben's ship, arranging themselves as best as they could in the cramped cockpit. Due to the size, Ben had Rey input the resistance coordinates, then took over the pilots chair. They took off into the air swiftly once settled, rocketing towards where the other resistance fighters were just taking off into hyperspace.

"Ben?" He heard quietly from behind where Rey was nestled, albeit a bit uncomfortably. 

"Rey?" Ben asked back, feeling the tension thrum through their bond from her.

"... When we get back, don't just leave, ok? No matter what happens, or if you think it's better for us, don't run." She was so quiet, it was practically a whisper. Ben chanced a glance over his seat, seeing her eyes were closed in exhaustion and an endearing smile broke his neutral expression.

"Never again, I promise. No more running, for either of us." He replied, turning back to focus on their destination. An old model of ship like this, and due to weather and aging, the auto controls would barely function, leaving him to manually pilot through the guidance of her directions. 

"Good, I'm glad..." Punctuated with a yawn, he felt her relax as she slipped into a tired rest. Ben wished he could do the same, fighting to keep his eyes open, but he managed, jumping them into hyperspace and heading for, hopefully, a joyous celebration.

By the time Ben managed to land in the clearing with the other pilots, he could barely keep his eyes open, let alone reach back to wake Rey.

"Rey, we're here, come on. I'll need your help..." Ben shook her by the knee, mentally noting for later how sweet she looked in sleep. Rey jolted awake, panic flaring through the bond for a moment before registering what he said. She grabbed his hand in hers and nodded, giving a much more exuberant smile than he had seen from her.

"Ok, come on then. Even with rest, this may be a challenge." Rey crawled up and over to the door, releasing it before helping Ben maneuver painfully from his seat. They both stumbled awkwardly from their craft, earning shocked and curious glances from all the returning and celebrating pilots. Before anyone could come forward, Rey heard two voices over the crowd of cheering and laughter.

"Rey? Rey!!" 

"Rey, you did it!"

Both Rey and Ben looked up quickly in the direction of the shouts, seeing Finn and Poe both racing over to meet them. Just in time, as when they reached the couple Ben's fatigue caught up to him and he dropped to his knees, pulling Rey down into the grass.

"Guys! Quick, help me get him to the medical tents!" Rey exclaimed, celebration quickly disappearing from her mind in her worry. Poe and Finn both just stared at her a moment, eyes flicking between the barely conscious Ben and kneeling Rey, before finally springing into action, Poe calling out for a stretcher. Carefully, with the help of her friends, they got Ben onto the stretcher and carried to the tent, where he was able to have his wounds tended and rest.  
Rey on the other hand, was quickly enveloped in a hug from both of her friends, all three of them laughing with disbelief and relief. The hug was brief though, as the concern her friends had quickly came up.

"Rey..." Finn started gently before getting cut off by the always abrupt Poe.

"You know that's Kylo Ren right? He didn't brain wash you or something, did he?" Poe made the silly motion of grabbing her by the head, turning her all about as if he would see some sort of brain sucking machine. Rey simply giggled, swatting away his hands before shaking her head.

"That isn't Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren is dead" She stated plainly, grinning even wider at finally being able to say the words she longed for so desperately this whole war. Gesturing to Ben, where a nurse was wrapping his leg with bandages, she smiled.

"Poe, Finn, meet Ben Solo."


	2. Stubborn and Stubborner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of angst in this one, but don't worry, nothing too scary. Next few chapters will start to get explicit, be warned!

"So, what the hell is up with you two anyway? Get in a fight or something?" Ben was startled out of his own internal thoughts, sheepishly looking back to Poe who was partially hidden under a damaged craft, breaking away from staring at Rey across the flight area.

Poe and Ben, after some harsh words and an attempted throttling, had come to a fairly amiable friendship after he had woken from his exhaustion. He had slept almost a full day, his body and soul drained of energy after everything that had happened. When he did wake, he was surprised to find a decision had already been made by the commanders in the resistance base, and he was allowed to stay. So long as he put in the work, just like anyone else of course, plus with his extensive knowledge of the first order (What was left of it) he made for a valuable ally.

Poe shuffled his way sideways to peer from under the ship, cocking a brow as he waited for a reply. 

"No, we're fine." Ben replied, darting to catch a quick glance where Rey was bent headfirst into a cockpit, legs dangling in the air awkwardly for balance. A flash of fondness, before he shook himself and handed Poe his next tool. Poe shook his head, tossing the tool down and rolling out from beneath before standing, brushing the dirt from his pants.

"That's the biggest load of bantha shit I've heard. There's obviously something going on." Ben glared at Poe, a stare that used to level people to their knees, but Poe simply rolled his eyes at him. Poe grabbed two bottles of water before taking a seat beside Ben, offering him one of the bottles. Ben took it with a nod, the sun above their heads beating down with a heat he reveled in. He couldn't imagine a better place to be at this time, loving the warmth of the sun and greenness of the jungle they were surrounded by.

"What makes you think something is wrong? We're fine." Ben could feel how weak the lie was as soon as he said it, wincing slightly. Ever since he turned to the light side of the force, he found it hard to do things he was so used to doing under the influence of the dark side. It was almost like acid in his mouth now.

"You know, maybe I wouldn't bother you about it so much if you, you know, actually told me what's wrong? Come on dude, we've all seen you two. The awkward glances, never seeming to stay in the same area for long. Hell, what about yesterday when a wrench flew past your head seemingly out of nowhere? Pretty sure everybody noticed that. You guys seemed so good when you got back last week." Ben knows Poe is simply trying to help, but his stubbornness and pressure is simply frustrating. Why is it that everyone here seems to want to figure him out?

"Poe, if you really want answers why don't you go buddy up with Rey and ask her? Or better yet, stop bothering either of us!" He couldn't help it, his frustration with the situation bubbling over and exploding out, knocking Poe off his seat beside him and onto the ground with a thud. Ben stood quickly, moving to offer a hand before stopping, realizing everyone in the immediate area had stopped to stare. Rey included, hazel eyes wide and questioning. Looking to Poe, hands balling into fists, he turned and strode swiftly from the clearing, tension radiating from him as he disappeared through the trees. 

Ben left the camp, moving through the underbrush with a developed ease after being there almost a week. He still preferred the solitude of the forest to the whispers, stares and overall clatter of the crowds on the base. It was something to get used to, and he wasn't sure if he would ever be ready to fully open to these people. He knew what they thought, even with the begrudging acceptance. 

Finding a little clearing, he sat himself in the center of it. He hated to admit it, but Poe was right, there was something going on. The problem was, he didn't really know what.

Ever since getting back, things had been... Awkward. That was the easiest way to explain it. When they first landed, victory fresh in their blood, still high from the adrenaline and amazement, it seemed perfect. Once he recovered however, something was off. Rey seemed distant, unsure, about what he wasn't sure. He had a feeling, one that made his stomach sink at the thought, and he tried not to focus on it but it was hard.  
Maybe she was having second thoughts? Maybe, after everything he had done, she realized she couldn't be around him let alone be whatever they were. A couple? No, that just didn't sound right, not that he had had a chance to talk to Rey about it. Each day that passed just seemed to get more difficult to talk to her about it, which might account for the wrench being thrown at his head. He could feel her frustration, her confusion, and worst of all the hurt. He knew his distance hurt but he just couldn't bring himself to face her. Each time he managed to pull enough courage together to talk to her, she was nowhere to be found, or she made an excuse to run away. Was she scared of him? Or of what he might say? Ben knew he was terrified she might send him away, or worse accept him but never be by his side how he wanted. That would be worse than leaving.

His thoughts were broken by a crashing in the undergrowth, head snapping up from where he focused on the grass in front of him. Rey? No, she was always silent, even without meaning. Poe maybe, he wasn't really one to drop things so he wouldn't be surprised. 

"Ben? You out here?" A soft voice drifted through the trees, before a startling figure stumbled into the clearing. Ben simply stared, caught off guard by the petite girl who was making her way over.

"...Rose, right?" Ben finally asked, Rose taking a seat before him without asking, as was her nature. Rose wasn't really one to ask, she simply presumed, just like when she hugged him tight their first meeting before taking off into the celebration that had continued for days after their win. It had startled him, and he hadn't said a word to her since, mostly because she was always doing something and he didn't feel the need.

"You got it. Caused quite a stir back there, which I'm sure you know already." She had a bemused smile on her face, eyes twinkling with mischief and a bit of laughter. "Poe totally deserved that. He's always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong, someone should have put him on his ass a while ago."

Ben couldn't help a bit of an amused smirk before frowning again, looking away and tearing at some of the grass beside him.

"I assume you want something, considering you followed me all the way out here. And since it doesn't seem to be about me knocking your partner down-"

"It's about Rey." Rose cuts Ben off, reaching out to grab the hand that had clenched around the grass he was tearing at, gently prying his fingers open so she could take it in both her tiny hands. Ben stubbornly kept his gaze down, not daring to look at her. Rose had an unusual presence about her, it reminded him of his mother a bit. Soft, but strong underneath the gentleness.

"She's mad at you, you know. Like, pissed. I haven't seen her this mad since after Crait, and trust me that wasn't pretty. Took her a while to get back to herself, but I feel like this is maybe a bit different?" Rose posed it as a question, ducking her head to try and catch his gaze. Ben glared at her, causing Rose to grin, and he reluctantly looked up to her.

"I know she is, she has every right to be. After all I've done, what I did to her and to you guys, I'm surprised she hasn't thrown more things at me. Or tossed me off the cliff on the training course." He tried to offer a weak smile but it was hard, especially knowing for sure that she hated him. Rose however, was simply staring at him with wide brown eyes before grimacing, pulling a hand away and smacking him straight in the forehead, Ben simply blinking dimly at her.

"Hey!"

"Ben you idiot, she's not mad at YOU, she's mad because you're stomping around the base all morose and depressed like a kicked dog! She's ticked because you haven't gone to her since that day on Exogul. Plus, on top of it she's confused because she thought things were pretty damn great until you went all weird!" She smacked him in the forehead again, Ben looking at her dumbly and not even trying to stop her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was only mad because of his own stupidity, again?

"So, let me get this right. She's not mad at me? So this past week has pretty much all been in my head?" Of course it has, he thinks internally, brushing his fingers through his hair with a frustrated sigh.

"Of course not dummy, you're Ben. You're hers, just like Finn and Poe are mine. She couldn't hate you if she wanted to." Rose says softly, eyes gentle, thumb rubbing circles into the hand she still grasps. 

"I mean, she's pretty close right now considering you haven't basically said a word to her in days so you'll have some sucking up to do, but she would never push you away. Not after everything you both have done and been through together." 

"I don't know how to fix this, Rose... Can I, uh, can I ask how Finn or Poe make it up to you?"

"You mean with their almost weekly mess ups?" She asked with a grin, grabbing his hands and pulling Ben to his feet with a surprising strength.

"Let me show you, then you can go get your girl."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What the hell is his problem?!" Finn ducked to the side to miss the flying scrap metal that whizzed by, staring at Rey as she paced, occasionally muttering under her breath.

"Well-" Finn starts, before Rey goes off again.

"I am going to go into that forest and kick his gigantic butt! It's been 3 days, Finn, 3 days!! He is going to get it, especially after what he just did to Poe!" Rey is practically seething as she starts to make a beeline for where Ben, and oddly enough Rose, had disappeared into the trees. Finn quickly steps in her way, grabbing her shoulders and giving her a shake.

"Woah there spitfire, how about we just take a sec to calm down, hm? Maybe try not to instigate some more force-esque blow ups? You know, like your wrench incident yesterday?" Rey had enough decency to look a little sheepish about that, pursing her lips together and glancing away.

"... He wouldn't even look at me yesterday." Rey mutters, scuffing her shoes in the dirt so she doesn't need to look at Finn.

"Yeah, and then you ended up needing to fix the table you took out in the process so how did that work out?" Finn sighs, rubbing the back of his neck after letting Rey go, who proceeds to cross her arms in frustration, something akin to a pout on her face.

"I just want him to talk to me, Finn, let alone anything else. He won't even stay in the same room as me."

"Yeah, but who else has also been avoiding him when he actually tried to come over?" 

Rey squinted at her friend, hating how he twisted things back on her sometimes. With a sigh, she lets her arms drop to her side and looks at Finn with sad eyes.

"I think he's going to try to leave..." Rey whispers, uneasiness settling in her stomach at the words. "I don't think he likes it here, there isn't anything to make him want to stay, plus maybe now he doesn't need me since he's technically free."

"Rey, do you honestly believe that? If he was going to leave, he would have left last week as soon as he had a chance. But he's stayed, he's been working and him and Poe are actually kinda friends." Rey snorts a bit, gesturing to where Poe is getting looked at by the medic as a precaution. Force bursts could cause a lot of damage, especially when not controlled. Rey knew he would be fine though, apart from the bruised tailbone and ego.

"I don't think I do, but it's hard Finn. I knew Kylo Ren inside and out, but Ben... I only know fractions, and I think he's the same. This is going to be a learning curve for both of us, I just don't know what to expect anymore. I know he's Ben, my Ben, but there's so much I also don't know."

"It's just like us, try figuring out the emotions and stuff of two other people let alone one. You'll have tiffs, and yell and fight, but in the end if you love each other, you'll figure it out. You don't just leave the ones you care for, you should know that better than anyone Rey." Finn pulled her into a tight hug, Rey responding in turn with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe you're right... Thanks Finn."

"Oh, I know i'm right. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to see how Poe is doing. Might need a little help healing that ego, if you know what I mean." He said with a waggle of his eyesbrows, Rey pulling a grossed out face as Finn jogged away laughing.

"Didn't need to know that!" She called out, grinning widely before turning to clean up a few of the things she had been tossing around. Finn had a point though, maybe she just needed to be a bit more patient with him, give him some space. After all, like Finn said, he hadn't left her like he promised.


	3. A Foreign Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter, but I really can't wait for the next one! Lots of feels, and a bit of fun in this one.

Ben's plan was perfect, absolutely perfect. Well,Rose's plan at least. Leave it to her to figure out something that Ben probably would never have even thought of when it came to apologizing to Rey, now he just needed to wait.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rey had been restless since her talk with Finn the day before, mind whirling and trying to figure out when and how to approach Ben. What was he thinking? How did she explain how much she wanted him to open up to her? How did she do it without wanting to hit him a few times for ignoring her? Well, that last one may be a bit inevitable. Rey's internal monologue was cut short, a voice calling out her name from behind her, causing her to stop in the doorway back to the courtyard.

"Rey! Hey, hold up for a sec would ya?" It was Rose, jogging up to Rey with her usual bright smile. "How's it going? Finn said you were pretty upset yesterday?" Leave it to Rose to pinpoint exactly where Rey didn't want, as usual.

"Yeah... rough day I guess. He's just so frustrating! I just can't seem to figure out how to fix... whatever this is." Rey shrugged her shoulders, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her wrap. Rose looked at her sympathetically, looping her arm with her friends.

"You know what you need? You need to blow off some of that steam, clear your head! You haven't been doing your training course since you've been back, maybe a run would help? Then, we could have a girls night tonight! Just you, me and Jannah, what do you say?"

"That... sounds really good actually. I'll meet you at your quarters tonight then?" Rey was actually excited at the prospect of having some girl time, when the war was still active, there really wasn't much time for downtime or niceties. Now that the war was practically ended, and the resistance had taken back control of most of the sectors, they could afford a little bit of relaxation. Rose gave a sharp nod and a grin, before taking off towards the quarters area, yelling for Jannah excitedly. No doubt to try and rustle up some sort of interesting game or drinks for that evening.

Rey shook her head in amusement at Rose, her antics always bringing a smile to her face. The two had become extremely close, especially with her dating Finn and Poe consecutively. She was a much easier going person, and truly helped Rey calm down even at the worst times. That's why she followed her advice, changing into a much more casual get up of cargo pants and a tight undershirt, not feeling the need for her usual jedi garments. The day was too hot, and she wasn't going to be using her saber, opting for a simple run without her training droid.

One of her favorite parts to her course was how far it was, always offering Rey some true silence on the way there to reflect, or simply let her mind go blank as she took in the stunning greenery and... flowers? 

Rey came to a dead stop as she broke through into the space just before the bridge on her course, staring directly at a nervous looking Ben who was clutching a massive bouquet of wildflowers, as if his life depended on it. He practically looked like he was sweating from where she stood, nervously shuffling back and forth the longer she stared at him. Finally, he took a small step forward before thrusting the flowers out, eyes wide as he stared at her.

Ben had planned on saying something, explaining all of his thoughts when Rey finally came to the grounds (thanks to Rose) but in that moment he found he just... couldn't. All he could do was stare at her, dressed so casually and shocking Ben into silence. Had he ever seen her out of her wraps? He couldn't recall, but the way the sun was on her in the clearing, hair pulled down from her triple bun and reflecting the gold sunlight... Stunning. 

Rey however, didn't seem to have been shocked quite as bad as Ben, blank stare turning to confusing then morphing to-uh oh. Ben's eyes widened and he stumbled back a bit as she advanced, raising her staff with both hands horizontally, shoving it hard against his chest, pushing him back even farther as he tried to fend off the attack.

"You. Absolute. Nerf. Herder!" Rey was seething, each word punctuated by another shove to his chest, even with Ben having managed to grab a hold of it with his free hand. 

"Rey! Jesus, calm down! I get it, you're pissed. but just-" Finally Ben tossed the flowers to the side, using both hands to still her staff, both of them almost face to face, Rey with narrowed eyes and Ben with an open expression. "Calm. Down. Okay?"

Rey didn't want to calm down, she wanted... She didn't know. Hit him again? Cry? Hug him? Too many emotions were warring and it was frustrating her. Before, it was easy to talk to him, even when he wasn't Ben, she could always keep her thoughts straight. After Exogol though, it was like her brain went fuzzy just looking at him sometimes. 

With a huff of frustration, she pulled her staff away harshly, but at least fastened it to her back again before crossing her arms stiffly. Ben sighed, at least she wasn't trying to hit him anymore. Taking the chance, he reached down and scooped the bouquet back up and stepped forward, hoping there wouldn't be a broken nose in his near future. Rey simply stared him down as he stepped in, flowers brushing the front of her arms at the nearness, her heartbeat quickening the longer he stared.

"Rey... I'm sorry about everything since we got back. I thought... Well I thought, after everything that happened during the war, between us, that you might have changed your mind. That maybe you didn't have the patience to wait for me anymore to figure out all of... this" He weakly gestured to himself, Rey narrowing her eyes at the gesture. Well, she hadn't hit him yet so he kept going. "I should have just talked to you, told you what I was thinking instead of cutting you off. You have every right to be mad at me, even if you did run when I tried-" Her death glare cut that comment short and he flinched. "Look, I'm just trying to say I'm sorry, and maybe we could call a truce?"

After a moment, Rey's shoulders relaxed from their tense line and she unhooked her arms, reaching out slowly to take the flowers. Wildflowers it seemed, Ben must have picked them himself, if the minor cuts and scrapes on his hands were any indication. Keeping her eyes trained on him, she brought them up, taking a big inhale and secretly smiling into the bouquet. That was one of her weaknesses after spending so much time on Jakku, was greenery and especially flowers. Just the smell and the look always amazed her and... Ben didn't know that yet.

"Rose helped you plan this, didn't she?" Rey finally asked, keeping her face almost buried in the flowers so he couldn't see her smile. A bright blush crept up into Ben's cheeks, giving an awkward shrug at her realization.

"I, uh... I don't really know what to do in these situations. Kinda new to me." He offered weakly, not really knowing her reaction considering all he could see was those beautiful hazel eyes of hers. That seemed to be the right answer though, as Rey finally lowered the bouquet a bit, showing her smile.

"Look at you, asking for help, that's certainly a new one." Rey couldn't help but tease him in light of the moment, especially at the thought of Rose being the one to give him direction. "Big bad Ben finally asking for help with something." She couldn't help but start to giggle, Ben rolling his eyes with an amused smile.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. You try being chastised by her, she's kriffing terrifying, now I know how she handles Finn and Poe!" This simply made Rey laugh harder and Ben finally joined in, reaching out automatically to grab her and pull her into a tight hug, their laughter vibrating in their chests. Eventually though, their laughter subsided until they were simply standing in the sunlit clearing, Reys cheek resting on Bens chest and Ben resting his on the top of her head.

"So am I forgiven?" Rey more feels than hears the whispered question, Ben really not wanting to break the silence but also really wanting to know the answer. Rey didn't reply right away, simply reveling in the feeling of him holding her, before slowly pulling back and looking up. She didn't even say anything, simply standing on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his, light as a feather, sending sparks across their bond at the contact. Ben couldn't help but shudder, arms tightening just that much more around the tiny woman in his arms, not pushing into the kiss and simply letting her set her own pace.

"Yeah, I forgive you." Rey murmured against his lips, slowly threading her fingers into his long hair, marveling inwardly at the softness of it. Ben let out a soft groan at the feeling, gentleness shifting into more urgency as he spun a startled Rey, walking her backwards until her back met a wall, a large tree she determined at the rough bark against her shoulder blades. She didn't focus on the bark for long though, as Ben pressed right into her, large hand cupping the back of her neck as he pulled her into a deeper, more desperate kiss, mirroring their first on Exogul.

The urgency was not unwelcome, Rey responding in kind by grasping his hair with one hand and digging her nails into his shoulder with the other, trying to pull him closer despite being almost squished against the tree. 

Ben's mind went blank at the feeling of her hands in his hair, hands dropping from her neck to her waist to lift her sharply off the ground, Rey wrapping her legs around his hips automatically with a surprised gasp, staring at Ben as he took her in. Both of them were panting from the devouring kiss, cheeks flushed and eyes dark as they took in each other.

"Ben..." Rey asked, not really knowing what she was asking for, but Ben answered in return, diving in again but not to her lips this time. Rey felt his lips meet the curve of her neck, a little groan falling from her as she arched, offering him more room which he accepted greedily. Ben would never tire hearing those little moans and gasps from her, nipping and kissing his way up her neck to her ear, sucking the soft skin there for a moment unknowingly leaving a small mark behind.

Rey felt like she was going crazy at his motions, hands scrabbling for purchase on his large shoulders, grabbing handfuls of the soft shirt he was wearing, trying to process the feelings in her body. This was uncharted territory for her, sure she had overheard some passing travelers conversations, or the few times Rose had tried to offer her some very explicit advice about 'solo time' as she called it, but otherwise Rey had no idea what to do next.

"Ben... Ben, stop, just oh..." She broke off with a louder moan when he nibbled at her earlobe, before using all of his willpower to pull back and look at her, both of them panting from the combined sensations.

"I'm sorry, did I go too far? Are you okay?" He asked, voice strained from the abrupt stop, body screaming at him for more. Rey closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm her racing heart, and the throbbing sensation in her groin.

"I'm fine, I just... This is kinda new for me, you need to know. Before anything happens." Rey wasn't embarrassed by her lack of knowledge, but she also wasn't sure what Ben would really think. Would that scare him? Or was he as inexperienced as her?

Ben was slightly dumbfounded, not that he expected Rey to have been sexual before him, but that maybe they were more on the same level than he thought. He carefully lowered her to the ground, making sure she was steady as her legs wobbled a bit, still holding onto his shoulders.

"Rey, I never... I'm not exactly a master in this area either. I mean, I've seen a few holo's and read a few books but that's really it. I didn't have time to be consorting with people, let alone allowed. All I know is myself." He makes a vague gesture, but Rey gets the point, pointedly not glancing down at his admission.

"... I've never..." She clears her throat, blush creeping down her chest a bit. It wasn't a huge imbalance, but knowing that Ben still knew a bit more than her was thrilling. Plus the sudden vision of them in her room, him helping her learn, helping her explore herself-

She cut that thought off abruptly, feeling a needy throb again in her groin and she tried to shift subtly, rubbing her thighs together for reprieve. Ben wouldn't lie that the motion was unnoticed, trying to ignore his own uncomfortable situation in response, especially with the idea that Rey seemed to really have enjoyed what just transpired.

"We can figure it out together, not like that's unusual for us, right?" Ben offered, Rey nodding in response before finally pushing away from the tree, rolling her shoulders to help the minor ache subside. As she did, she finally noticed the duskiness of the coming evening and she let out a small curse, startling Ben who had been watching her.

"Rose! Damn it, she wanted to do a girls night tonight, for kriffs sake." Ben let out a chuckle, reaching up and brushing some of her mussed hair from her cheek.

"Guess we better get you back then. What is a girls night consist of anyways?" Ben bent and grabbed her flowers that had been discarded before offering his hand, Rey taking it happily and twining their fingers together for their walk back.

"Um, in the past it was usually talking about our ships, or her venting about the boys. Now, I'm not really sure since it's a little more relaxed. I know she was thinking of drinks, and maybe games so I'm sure it will be interesting. Maybe you could get together with the guys? I'm sure Poe wants an apology for yesterday, otherwise he will never stop complaining, plus Rose probably told them about what you were doing and they will want details on how it went." Ben rolled his eyes at that, knowing for sure they would both be expecting him to talk. He always heard women were more prone to gossip but he was starting to doubt that when it came to Finn, and Poe especially.

"I am fully expecting being bombarded with questions when they see me, don't worry. I'm sure I can handle them, after all, you get to deal with Rose."

"And Jannah. Though I'm not sure how much info she'll be after. She isn't really a nosy person at all, which is nice some days."

"I bet, I don't get that reprieve with them, so enjoy it." Rey laughs at that, feeling so much lighter than before she went to the clearing. It was like a huge stone had been lifted from her body and she could truly enjoy things again without worry.

They both finally stepped back into the camp, noticing the small amount of people still wandering. Most would have either gone to their bunks, or would be hanging out in the main hall after a long day.

"I told Rose I would meet them at her bunk, maybe we can have lunch tomorrow? I know they want me to go on a stock run either tomorrow or the next day, so I'll be gone about 48 hours."

"yeah, I overheard that. I think Poe wanted me to do some reconnaissance into some of the storm troopers families that have joined in helping us repair the systems anyways so I'll be pretty busy." Rey seemed pleased at that, standing up and giving Ben a quick peck on the cheek.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Ben nodded in response, watching her head towards the bunks and touching the place she kissed.

"Okay..." He uttered, too late for her to hear but he was sure she knew. Ben turned and went the opposite way to track the guys down, assuming they would still be tinkering with the falcon.


	4. Communication and... What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is more of a bridge chapter so forgive me! We get back to the good stuff in the next one, but they both really need some help before they hurt eachother.

Alcohol, Rey decides, is not her friend.

Rose and Jannah had decided it was a hard liquor night, not something she would normally partake in, but the events of the day still had her in a bit of a whirl. Plus it was girls night What could go wrong?

"So! Spill! How did he do? WHAT did he do?" Rose bombarded her almost immediately after her first drink was finished. Oh Boy.

"Well... I suppose he did what you told him to do, you'd assume?" Rose had the decency to look at least a little bit bashful, though her cheeky grin didn't disappear in the least.

"That depends. Come on Rey, if anything you gotta spill for Jannah! She has no idea what was going on."

"Not completely true, I understand there was some animosity happening." Jannah really didn't need to speak up much to get her point across, Rey giving Rose an exasperated look.

"Fine. Yeah, we had a misunderstanding, Ben picked me flowers and apologized and that's that. It's fine now." Rey blamed the pinkness rising in her cheeks on the alcohol, but given the suspicious look from Rose, it might have been too obvious.

"Oh yeah? So, did anything else happen? Did he kiss you? Or, you know, other things?" And there was that damned eyebrow wiggle again! Damn Rose and her instincts for the most awkward topic as possible. This time Rey stayed silent, eyes averted as she took a few big gulps from her glass that Rose didn't seem to be letting empty.

Jannah, thankfully, touched Rose' shoulder before she could speak up again, taking the lead instead.

"I take it that things possibly went more than well?" Damn Jannah, she was almost worse than Rose with those big, earnest eyes. It was like talking to a lie detector.

"... You could say that." Rey was bright red now, cup balanced between her crossed legs, fingers tugging at the edge of her pant leg.

"And? Would you like to share?" Maybe it was the alcohol, or perhaps it was simply her worries from earlier, but Rey finally relaxed her shoulders and fully leaned into the wall at her back. 

"Yes, Ben kissed me. Then he pinned me against a tree, and he was kissing my neck, and it felt like the world was spinning and-" Rey cut herself off, pointedly staring up to the ceiling. "I stopped him." 

"YOU WHAT?" Rose looked like she was either going to faint, or maybe strangle her, it could honestly have gone either way. Jannah on the other hand, gave Rose a dirty look before scooting right in beside Rey, not giving her a means of escape from the two women.

"Was it bad?" Jannah asked, gently, just in case Rey's hesitation wasn't due to being private but due to it being a bad situation with Ben. Rey shook her head quickly, unable to keep from smiling a bit in response to the question.

"No, it wasn't bad."

"Okay, so what's the problem? Why aren't you in his room and jumping his bones right now?!" Oh Rose, ever the shy one.

"Rose, you know I'm not really... Familiar with that, as it is." Rose clammed up, having pretty much forgotten her friends previous lack of experience from her excitement.

"Oh, Yeah. Um, well..." This time, Jannah jumped in, taking one of Reys hands and patting it.

"You have some questions." It wasn't phrased as a question, but Rey nodded back anyways, giving a little shrug.

"I don't have any experience with other people. I barely have experience by myself, thanks to Rose here. Before her I had absolutely no clue apart from some awkward fumbling that resulted in a lot of frustration and failed orgasms. Now it's better, but it's still a bit daunting, you know? Not that Ben has much more experience, all he said was he had watched something called a holo?"

"Oh come on Rey, you know what a holo is! Remember, when I showed you that one time? With the guy, and the two girls and they were-" Rose made some very non-vague motions with her hands, making both Rey and Jannah laugh before Rose gave up at her awkward depiction of a threesome with her fingers.

"Okay, so basically both of you are virgins, but you both for the most part understand your own bodies?" There was Jannah again, getting right to the point.

"Um, yeah, pretty much I guess."

"Well, that's pretty easy then actually. All you need to do is teach each other."

"Teach each other? You mean..."

"Communicate. Tell him when things are good, and when they aren't so good. And make sure he does the same, nothings better than communication when it comes to sex, that way you both end up pleased." 

"Yeah, communication is totally needed. Don't need poking and prodding when it doesn't feel good." Rey laughed at Rose, especially at the horrified shiver she did, before joing Rey.

"Okay, so communicate, and pay attention. Anything else?"

"Lube." Both Jannah and Rose said in unison, earning a curious look from Rey, before Rose tossed her a small unlabeled bottle.

"That should do it."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oral sex, best bet for sure." 

Bens conversation went about the same way as Reys, however his took a bit of a... different turn.

"What." Ben simply stared at the two men before him, who were seated on the entrance into the falcon, both giving a shrug.

"Rose likes it. I mean, she likes a lot of stuff, but that's her fave." Poe explained, Finn grinning down at the beet red Ben.

"I didn't need to know that about her. Also, kinda hard to do that when you've never..."

"Aw, come on Ben, it isn't saber science! You've got a tongue right? And fingers? Then you're good to go." Finn, ever helpful, tried to explain. Poe, considering his horrified expression, didn't seem too convinced.

"How the hell did I end up in a relationship with you with that attitude?" Finn shrugged in response, not taking offense.

"Look, Ben, considering your, um, way you were raised, I assume you've eaten an orange?"

"Well, yeah, of course."

"Okay, and you know what an orange looks like when separated in half? You know, that kinda oval shape in the middle, and that round step that always seems stuck inside?" Ben gave a shrug, thinking about the shape and details he was describing.

"Okay, all you gotta do is think of her like that orange."

"Wait, what? You're kidding me."

"Dude, trust me! Especially me, not Finn here."

"Hey!"

"I'm not kidding, Rey is like an orange. You just gotta focus on her clit, which is the stem I mentioned, and really tease her with your fingers, and always listen. Women are really sensitive, so always take her cues. She knows best."

"She will?"

"Oh yeah, she will. Just like she will rely on you telling her what is good when it comes around to you." That mental picture makes Ben blush even harder, blush creeping down his neck. Could this conversation get any more mortifying?

"Oh, and one more thing, and it's the most important."

"There's more?! I didn't think this would be so complicated."

"Trust me, this ones pretty simply." Now both Poe and Finn were grinning, making Ben shift in place.

"Okay? What is it?"

"Lube. Oh, and condoms, guessing you don't want little ones running around so soon." Ben winced at the thought, anytime he had thought about kids it was never exactly great.

"Yeah, don't think so... Uh, where do I get that?" Finn stood at that, walking down to the bottom of the plank leading into the falcon.

"Come on, we've got tons extra."


	5. Fun Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little more fun stuff for everyone, plus just a touch of angst at the beginning. Enjoy!

What a night! Well, day Rey supposed, after all all the exciting events didn't happen until the afternoon. 

Pleasantly buzzed, and more than a little flushed, Rey was of the mind to see Ben again, and tell him all about her little chat with the girls. Wouldn't he be pleased to know all about the things she had learned already! The thought brought a grin to her face, swaying a bit as she trekked down the path towards his lonesome dwelling, completely by choice as he still preferred some solitude. Reys was the opposite, nestled deep in the middle of the conjoined spaces, much preferring to have some company nearby especially during the night. Otherwise, she was reminded heavily of Jakku.

Oh, and how far away Jakku seemed to be, even though it was actually only a short lightspeed jump away from their current location. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she was only a scavenger, no parents, no friends, an absolute nobody simply surviving in the desert dunes....

But now, look at her! Rey now knew her heritage, as sad as it was, surrounded by friends and loved ones, so many people willing to risk everything for her. 

These thoughts made her quicken her steps, even more eager to see Ben now, but those quick steps turned into a sprint at a sudden flare of panic through her bond. A flare she recognized all too well, coming from Ben!

She didn't stop to knock, mind solely focused on making sure Ben was okay as she slammed her way through his door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Black. Cold. Only 2 things Ben could register before realizing he couldn't truly feel either, eyes searching the piercing blackness for anything, something, some sign or way out as he kicked and struggled. The black almost felt like tar, dragging him down and slowing his movements as he tried to scream. Even to him, he couldn't hear it, nothing coming out into that encompassing black..._

CRACK!

Ben shot straight up, sweat plastering his long hair to his temples, eyes darting over to his door (barely hanging onto its hinges it seemed) and... Rey. A panting, confused looking Rey at that.

"... Rey? Are you okay?" Ben asked, on high alert now at the confused and panicked look on her face. Was there an attack? Was she hurt?

"You're not being attacked or anything? You were just sleeping?" Rey finally asked, relaxing a bit and letting her arms fall to her sides.

"I had a bad dream, the usual stuff. You probably felt it through the bond, I guess." Ben rubbed sleepily at his eyes before brushing his mussed up hair back behind his ears. Rey simply watched, eyes tracking the movements of his fingers now that she could slip back into that pleasant buzz again.

"Oh." She said, distracted now by his stretch that caused his shirt to ride just above his belly button. "You don't sleep with a blanket on?" Was the brilliant question Rey finally asked, noticing that he was simply in a black tank and sleep pants instead of under the provided covers from the base. Ben actually looked sheepish at the question, swinging his legs over the bed before giving a shrug.

"The imperial ships were always really cold, so being somewhere so warm is nice, but I'm not used to it. I get really hot during the night if I use the blankets."

"That makes sense, I just sleep naked though so I can use the blankets. Way comfier." That earned a choked cough from Ben who was trying to sip his water, staring at an oblivious Rey who was currently fixing the door before closing it again with a pleased nod.

"... You sleep naked." Ben repeated back, voice a touch hoarse. All he could think of was the mental picture with that, Rey barely covered by the light sheet provided, hugging each curve so lightly and maybe the little points from her nipples...

Ben grabbed his pillow, scooting back so his back was against the wall, pillow in his lap to hide any non-discreet motions his body might decide on. Rey was still oblivious, simply walking over and crawling onto the bed so she could sit beside him.

"Yup, you should try it, I sleep much better that way. Also less laundry which is helpful. Oh! We could try it together, so you don't think it's so weird!" Rey had that grin again, eyes bright with her newest idea. Ben however, finally clued in to the odd comments and laughed.

"You're drunk Rey."

"No."

"Yes, you are. What did those girls give you?"

"Something from Coruscant I think, they said it was something fancy they got on the last trip there. I didn't care to ask what though." Ben chuckled, shaking his head.\

"Okay, well I think it might be time for bed for you then. Sleep it off then maybe we can discuss sleeping arrangements further tomorrow, okay?"

"It's so far though! I'll just sleep here." Rey proceeded to almost throw herself forward so her head landed on the pillow in Bens lap, blush burning brighter at the unconscious thought of her so close to his growing erection.

"Rey, you should sleep in your own bed..." Ben said weakly, watching her snuggle into the pillow a bit with a sigh, not noticing whatsoever what was below her. Well, at least she wouldn't care either way for the most part right?

Ben gave in with a small sigh, knowing it would be almost impossible to change her stubborn mind especially like this, and grabbed her arms gently to sit her up.

"Hey!" Rey protested, before Ben gave her a look and she narrowed hers eyes, but conceded to wait. Ben pulled his shirt over his head, baring his chest completely before handing it to Rey.

"Here. I know how you like to sleep, but I gave my blankets back so this will have to do for the night, okay?" Rey slowly nodded, eyes trained on Bens chest with that same fascination from earlier, even as she stood again. Ben ended up with a similar look when she proceeded to strip to her underwear, simply standing before the bed in her undergarments as she looked at the shirt he had handed to her before pulling it over her head with a content sigh. The shirt was long, almost to mid thigh, but it was warm and smelt of Ben, so Rey was more than happy.

Ben on the other hand had become severely uncomfortable, dick hard and throbbing for attention beneath the pillow he now clutched for a lifeline in his lap, the image of Rey officially burned into his skull. 

Rey was oblivious, simply crawling into the bed and flopping onto her stomach in front of his tightly crossed legs, pressing her face into his pillow with a deep sigh.

"Are you going to lay down with me or do you also sleep sitting up?" She asked, one eyes cracked open to watch Ben as he shifted slightly.

"Uh, yeah, I'll just..." He trailed off, shuffling down a bit and really wishing he hadn't given up those blankets. Luckily, Rey had shut her eyes again and he moved the pillow back up to the top of the bed beside the other Rey had claimed, laying on his stomach as well to conceal things. "Comfy?"

Rey nodded into the pillow with another big sigh, already seeming to be drifting off again.

"Thanks Ben, we can get breakfast in the morning together..." She mumbled, Ben smiling and nodding.

"Okay, breakfast it is..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rey was never a slow waker when it came to mornings, not until she could finally rest without the thoughts of bandits or thieves, so it took her a long time to wake up the next morning. It was so comfortable and warm, she shifted and stretched languidly before stopping, idly registering the heavy weight across her stomach and at her back, keeping her from going too far. Her stretch was also accompanied with a disgruntled mutter, the weight around her waist tightening to pull her back in, and a tickling sensation at her neck as Ben nuzzled into her hair.

Ben. Holding her in bed. 

Rey woke up quick at that, eyes flying open and looking around before remembering. Oh yeah, she had decided to stay instead of go to her room... She relaxed again, content now that she had remembered past the fog of sleep, letting her eyes drift closed with a pleased hum. She wiggled back a bit to bury herself deeper in his hold, hand coming up to hold his, earning a gentle squeeze from the still sleeping Ben. As she shifted again this time though, she felt a bit of a jab in her lower back, wiggling her hips to try and move it before registering that no, that was not just anything pushing into her lower spine.

That fact had Rey cracking her one eye open again, biting her bottom lip between her teeth at this revelation. She couldn't help but think maybe experimenting a bit wouldn't hurt, after all Ben was still asleep... Another wiggle and a shift upwards and that hardness pressed more into her buttocks, causing a bit of warmth to build between her legs at the sensation, just trying to gauge how big...

Ben shifted with a small groan, hips tilting forward at her movements as he pressed his face into her hair, pulling a small gasp from Rey at the movement.

"Go back to sleep..." Ben grumbled, barely even conscious as he brought his hand to her belly to pull her in tight, Rey just now realizing her (his) shirt had ridden up and was very much exposing the underwear she had thankfully decided to leave on. Having his large hand on her belly just made that warmth spread, Rey rubbing her thighs together gently to try to rid the sensation, clenching her eyes shut. Of all the times for her body to decide to get excited, this was definitely not the proper one!

All the shifting finally pulled Ben out of his slumber enough to move,rolling backwards so he laid on his back, pulling a startled Rey with him. This resulted in a bit of an awkward positioning, so Rey slowly turned in his arms until her chest was facing him and she could simply sling a leg over his to get more comfortable. That however certainly didn't help the ache starting to grow, and she could feel her cheeks burning up.

"Ben.. Ben, wake up." Rey whispered, not really wanting to fully wake him, especially seeing the peaceful look on his sleeping face. But damn it, she really needed to either get up and go shower to get this feeling to go away, or do something to relieve it!

"Mmm... Rey... What's wrong..." He muttered back, still not fully awake obviously but enough to respond.

"I need to get up."

"But you're so warm.." Ben responded with a yawn, finally cracking a sleepy eye open to look at her and take in her flushed face. "5 more minutes then we'll get up." Rey let out an amused huff, before being manhandled up so she straddled Bens lap, head on his chest as he held her.

"Ben, what in the-"

"Shhh, go back to sleep..." Was the muttered response, Rey letting out a huff, before letting her eyes close as he ran his fingers through her hair, nails dragging over her scalp lightly. That caused a shudder to run through her and a little gasp, hips nudging forward on instinct due to the sensation, causing her to bite off a moan when she accidentally ground into Bens erection.

Rey would have been shocked if that hadn't made him react, but she still stared at him when his eyes flicked open, frozen in her compromising position.

"Rey?" Ben asked, eyes going darker as he registered what just happened, still not moving just in case.

"Um, yes?" Rey squeaked out, still unsure of his reaction. Ben let out a shuddering breath, hands coming to rest at her hips.

"Was that...?" He left it open ended, giving Rey an out if needed. Ben knew better than anyone that mornings could produce some pretty strong physical reactions, and he didn't want to embarass Rey by just out right asking her.

Rey, on the other hand, could only think of what the girls had said last night about communication and figured it was worth a shot.

"Um, yes? I'm sorry, I just... You were asleep, and I could feel you and then you put your hand on my abdomen, and then you were running your fingers through my hair and it felt good and-" Ben clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her rambling, which Rey was slightly thankful for, she hadn't exactly meant to say all that.

"I can help, if you want." Ben asked, a bit surprised at his boldness, but hadn't that been what the guys told him before he left for bed? Be forward and assertive! They probably didn't mean in this context but...

Rey stared back in shock for a second before slowly nodding, pupils blown black at the thought of Ben touching her. Ben let out a shaky breath before quickly rolling them both so Rey was beneath him, Rey laughing at the whirlwind movement and the awkward shuffle to be in the middle of the bed. Ben had a boyish grin on his face at her laugh, before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss, filled with intent and promises. It left Rey breathless, eyes half lidded when he pulled away. He brought his hands to the bottom of her shirt, stopping before lifting it, the question in his eyes.

Rey nodded and Ben helped her pull it off, discarding it to the floor. Ben stayed kneeling, looking down at Rey laid out in her underwear in his bed, hair splayed out around her face. Rey couldn't help but blush, but under the intensity of his gaze couldn't help but arch into a stretch, mouth open in a soft moan at the feeling a good stretch brings. 

"You're so beautiful." Ben all but blurted out, taking the opportunity to run his hands slowly up past her hips, mapping out her curves. He stopped at her bra band, waiting for her nod before helping her pull that off as well, almost immediately cupping her breasts and just barely grazing her nipples with his thumbs.

Just that gentle motion pulled a louder moan from Rey back arching into the touch, toes curling a bit at the sensation. It definitely didn't feel like that when she did it to herself, and she could feel that ache growing in her pelvis again, unsuccessfully trying to clench her legs together but getting stopped due to Ben being between them.

"Ben... please..." Rey whimpered out, pushing up into his hands that were still holding her breasts, her own hand coming up to squeeze his, in turn making him squeeze her breast harder and earning a gasp.

"What do you want? Tell me Rey, tell me what you need." Ben still couldn't believe the vision Rey was beneath him, wanting to help as much as possible. He knew what the others had said, but he didn't know if Rey would be okay with that so soon.

Rey could barely think, thighs trembling a bit as she brought her knees up so her feet were flat, trying to stave off that burning ache. She knew what she wanted, what she really needed, but how to ask for that so blatantly.

"Ben, I need..." Rey couldn't get the words out, instead taking the hand she still had under hers and placed it on the inside of her thigh close to her underwear, blush rising high on her cheeks. "Please Ben?"

Ben could have sworn that any blood left in his body dropped straight south when she did that, nodding and moving quickly to help her remove the black panties she wore, hands trembling slightly. Rey was trembling too, but he could tell already it wasn't nerves but that building of pleasure, her eyes positively black at this point as she watched Ben. He couldn't help but marvel for a second at her full nakedness, both hands settling at her hips before dragging down her thighs slowly, watching her twitch and jump lightly under his fingertips, Rey whimpering a little at the teasing sensations.

"Ben, I swear, if you don't touch me I will- Oh!" Reys back bowed as Ben finally brought his hand to her aching center, giving an experimental swirl around her clit. Rey grabbed whatever she could grip on the mattress, automatically trying to bring her thighs together in response at the stimulation, Ben stunned at her reaction before focusing again.

Ben used his free hand to keep her legs fully spread, other hand continuing to rub across her clit as he took her in, noticing how glistening and wet she had gotten. Oh how he just wanted to see her come apart, she was already so amazing like this, twitching and jumping at his motions and movements.

"Ben, I need... Please, I need you in me, I need your fingers in me!" Rey gasped out, eyes clenched shut as she bit her lip, hips starting to roll into his motions. Ben was more than happy to oblige, stopping his focus on her clit for now so he could slowly start to push a finger into her, her thighs dropping open easily with a pleased sigh at the full feeling.

"God, you're so amazing. Next time it won't be my fingers Rey, I'm going to use my tongue, my mouth, anything to take you apart. I could watch you like this everyday." Ben knew he was babbling but Rey didn't seem to mind, considering the heated look she was giving him, eyes hooded as he pumped his finger in and out of her. Once he got a good motion, he brought his thumb back to rub across her clit again, earning a deep moan and clench around his finger. Rey started rocking her hips into his hand again, chasing her climax as her one hand balled up in the sheet on his bed, the other massaging her breast.

Ben increased his speed, crooking up his fingers just a bit and brushed against something that made Rey sharply arch, pulling a cry out of her. Ben was shocked still for only a second before aiming for that rough spot he felt, going even faster for Rey as she ground down into his hand, finally stilling and clamping down hard on his fingers, letting out a long moan, eyes fluttering with her orgasm and the intensely overwhelming feeling. 

Once she relaxed a little, Ben slowly pulled his hand away, moving to lay beside Rey as he waited for her to recover. It took her a few moments to calm her breathing, heart pounding in her ears and matched by the leftover pulses of her orgasms.

"Wow... That was intense..." She finally breathed out, giving Ben a weak grin and reaching up to pull him down into a kiss.

"Agreed." Ben murmured against her lips, pulling her body in close to his, still marveling a bit at what just happened. Also trying very hard to ignore the uncomfortable sensation in his restraining pants. Rey, however, didn't miss a thing. She almost looked a little guilty, glancing down before looking up at Ben.

"Ben, you didn't... Can I?" Rey was almost demure in the way she asked, not so shy anymore as she brought her hand to cup him through his pants, earning a shuddering gasp and little grind into her hand. Ben could barely speak, just marveling at this woman before him as he nodded.

"Only if you want to." 

"Oh, I want to, especially after that." That shy girl was gone and replaced by someone confident in what she wanted. Rey pushed his pants down to his thighs her wrapping her hand around him, not hiding how curious she was about finally touching him.

He was softer than she expected, and also much, much bigger. Ben didn't push her at all, simply gritting his teeth to keep from moving. Watching Rey before had practically put him on edge already, let alone her touching him. 

"You'll need to wet your hand, or it pulls too much." He grit out, Rey nodding with understanding before proceeding to lick her palm and up her fingers, Bens erection twitching at the sight before she took him in hand again. Rey wasn't truly sure what to do so she simply started a loose up and down, Ben taking her hand in his after a minute and tightening it, guiding her into a rhythm that had him curling his toes. It really didn't take much, after all he had been on edge a while watching her, and he made sure to cover himself so as not to splash Rey, his orgasm pulling a guttural moan from him. Rey felt a residual pulse from her own orgasm at the site, watching his abs rippling and the blissed out look on his face.

They both finally laid down beside each other completely, simply taking in the moment, before Rey started to giggle. Ben looked at her amused, raised a brow in question.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just that somehow I ended up fully naked and you're still practically clothed, doesn't quite seem fair." Ben rolled his eyes in amusement, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"Okay, well next time I'll make sure to strip just for you, how's that sound?"

"That sounds pretty good to me. Though we do have one problem?"

"Oh?"

"Everyone is definitely going to know I slept here last night."

"Whatever, let them think what they want. I don't mind them knowing you're mine anyways."

"And if Rose sees us?"

"... Yeah, that could be scary."


End file.
